1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of compressor and turbine control systems. In one aspect, the invention concerns an anti-bogdown system for controlling a turbine/compressor system in a manner that avoids underspeed trip of the turbine and avoids surge of the compressor that is driven by the turbine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gas turbines are commonly used to drive large compressor systems that are used, for example, in the refrigeration cycles of processes for liquefying natural gas. In order to maximize the efficiency of such turbine/compressor systems, the gas turbines are typically operated at or near their maximum rated speed and load. Various changes in the operating parameters of a turbine/compressor system may cause the turbine to slow down. A partial slowdown in the speed of the turbine tends to precipitate further slowdown until the turbine “bogs down” (i.e., automatically shuts down when it reaches a critically low operating speed).
Several factors can cause a gas turbine to slow down. First, if two compressors are running in parallel, a decrease in the output of a first compressor would increase the load on the second compressor, thereby causing the turbine driving the second compressor to slow down. Second, if a starter/helper motor shuts down, the loss in power provided by the starter/helper motor can result in a sudden increase in the train load and accompanying decrease in turbine speed. Third, the operating conditions of the gas turbine can cause it to slow down when, for example, hot gases from the turbine exhaust are blown into an air intake of the turbine.
The load of centrifugal compressors is determined primarily by the fluid flow rate through the compressor and the fluid pressure increase across the compressor. When the fluid flow rate through the compressor becomes too low, the compressor can enter an operating condition know as “surge.” When a compressor enters surge, it is unable to maintain the pressure required at the discharge port. During surge, the direction of fluid flow is reversed as the higher pressure fluid at the discharge flows backward into the compressor.
Surge in centrifugal compressors can be understood to occur at low flow conditions below which the rotating impeller cannot impart sufficient momentum to the fluid to overcome the difference in pressure between the compressor inlet and compressor outlet. During surge, flow through a compressor becomes unstable and momentarily reverses direction—shock loading the compressor, disrupting system operations, and potentially damaging the compressor. Thus, centrifugal compressors that operate over a range of conditions should be protected from inadvertent entry into surge.
In order to avoid surge, compressors are typically operated at a flow rate above the surge flow rate (i.e., the flow rate at which surge is initiated). The difference between the operating flow rate of a compressor and its surge flow rate is known as the “surge margin.” Surge margin is generally expressed as a percentage difference between the operating flow rate and the surge flow rate, with the flow rates being expressed on a volumetric basis. For example, if surge flow rate is 10 and operating flow rate is 12, the operating surge margin is 20 percent.
A conventional method of avoiding surge involves recirculating fluid from the compressor outlet to the compressor inlet to decrease the net flow rate through the compressor, a process often referred to as “recycle.” The decrease in net flow rate interacts with the process system to limit the difference in pressure between the compressor inlet and compressor outlet. Although surge is avoided by initiating recycle, operating in recycle mode adversely affects the system efficiency and, therefore, the cost of operation.
The approach of a compressor to surge can be monitored by external measurement of flow rate and pressure to determine the compressor's condition relative to surge. Seeking an optimum operating surge margin is desired to avoid both surge and unnecessary inefficiency. Setting the operating surge margin too high can limit the efficiency of the system and result in wasted energy and an unnecessary loss of efficiency during low flow conditions because recycle is unnecessarily or prematurely initiated. Setting the operating surge margin too low can result in the compressor reaching surge and being damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved compressor/turbine monitoring and control system that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of the prior art.